WillowClan/Roleplay
This is where all WillowClan cats can roleplay. Archives: None so far. Willowstar lazed around on Bramblethorns, her gray tail flicking. Meanwhile, Nettlethorn started to groom his spiky gray-and-white pelt, his green eyes narrowed to slits. --Bramble Spikethorn lied in the shade that collapsed under a small Willow tree. He lazily rose his head uptop from his paws to see Russetwing, giving her a wave of his tail in greeting. Flamestar22 13:40, April 3, 2015 (UTC (I'd better code my sig soon whoops) Nettlethorn stopped grooming his fur, and scuffled his paws along the ground. --Bramble 19:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Russetwing dipped her head, sitting beside the deputy and grooming her fur. Bramblethorn strode into camp with a large hare, dropping it on the fresh-kill pile and purring. Flamestar22 19:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) "Nice catch!" Nettlethorn called to Bramblethorn. --Bramble "Thanks," Bramblethorn purred, raising his head proudly to meet the warriors gaze. Flamestar22 04:08, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Nettlethorn nodded, and looked at the fresh-kill pile. Although Bramblethorn had made a contribution, it was still nearly empty. --Bramble 08:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Bramblethorn let out a sigh, staring at the fresh-kill pile with awe. "I'll go ask Willowstar if Spikethorn can assemble a patrol. Wanna come?" He flicked his tail at the warrior, gesturing for him to come forward. Flamestar22 16:30, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Nettlethorn stood up and stretched. "Yes, I might as well." Meanwhile, Willowstar sat up, and glared at Spikethorn with a look that said 'go and sort out the patrols'. --Bramble Falconleap began grooming himself. The Song Of Silence 00:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Nettlethorn turned to Falconleap. "You want to come hunting with us?" he called. --Bramble Falconleap looked up. "Sure."he meowed. The Song Of Silence 00:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go, Bramblethorn," and catch some prey," Nettlethorn meowed, as he headed to the camp entrance. "I've got Falconleap as well." --Bramble "Alright, let's go." With that, Bramblethorn trotted out of camp, his patrol following. "Bramblethorn, you and Nettlethorn check the borders," Spikethorn meowed, giving his chest-fur a few licks. "Me and Falconleap will go hunting." Flamestar22 01:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Mmmhh, kay," Nettlethorn grumbled. --As she left, the copper dusked on us 02:12, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Falconleap nodded. The Song Of Silence 22:50, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar shot an approving look at Spikethorn, and then the dark gray leader leapt off Bramblethorns. --As she left, the copper dusked on us 22:53, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Falconleap looked at Spikethorn. The Song Of Silence 23:05, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "I think another cat should be going hunting, Spikethorn," Willowstar mewed to her deputy, flicking her tail at the fresh-kill pile. --As she left, the copper dusked on us 02:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Ripplesong heaved herself to her paws, standing in the shade of her den. She checked her supplies. Herbs were flourishing. "Best to be stocking up while I can," she murmured to herself. "Bramblethorn?" she mewed. "Mind if I follow your patrol out of the camp? I'm collecting tansy." [[User talk:Silverwind of MountainClan|'love the life ']][[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|'you live']] 14:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Falconleap waited for Spikethorn. The Song Of Silence 14:11, April 6, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sure Bramblethorn wouldn't mind..." Willowstar mewed, opening her jaws in a yawn. --As she left, the copper dusked on us 21:38, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Ripplesong twitched her ears in response, and waited for the patrol to leave. [[User talk:Silverwind of MountainClan|'love the life ']][[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|'you live']] 11:41, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar shook out her gray fur, then padded to the camp entrance. "I'll go hunting," she mewed sleepily. --As she left, the copper dusked on us 21:11, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Important Pages - WillowClan